


A demon and his Omawarisan

by Rinny22



Series: Inkttober [1]
Category: shall we date obey me
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual inuendos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny22/pseuds/Rinny22
Summary: A bunch of drabbles centering around the lives of Belphegor and his human lover Angelo.
Relationships: Belphegor x Original character
Series: Inkttober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972699
Kudos: 4





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> These are a set of entries for Inkttober decided to participate this year, although is kinda late I hope you all like it. word count for tis prompt is 484.  
> Omawarisan means cops in japanese.  
> Grazie il mio mischievoso demone means thanks my mischievous demon in italian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple goes on a nice outing.

A dark brown hair man stood unsure in the middle of a field as another male approached him with a grin on their face, short blue hair with white strands at the ends being ruffeled by the wind, he stared at the other loving how the swim trunks hugged the humans legs. 

“uh are you sure this is a good idea?” Asked the brunette leaving his gaze from the stream to look at his companion. The other only rolled his eyes while taking his hand in his.

“You worry to much Omawarisan, trust me nothing will happen. Besides I’ve done nothing to cause my brothers to poped in and bother us.” Belphegor said then with quick movments removed the others shirt, a squeaked was heard as his face became a nice shade of red.

“What the hell?!”

“What? You looked much better like this.” The blue hair man said a smirk forming on his features, eyeing the others body made Angelo self conscious, despite being told by his partner how beautiful or attractive his body was he could not grow use to being eye like some sort of prey by the hungry gaze of the demons. They had agreed to spend a day together on Angelo’s day off, he’d mentioned how he liked swimming but hadn’t had time for it in a long time. This gave the blue hair man a idea for the two of them to be alone, at first he’d thought of taking him somewhere in the develdom however his mind quickly changed when remembering that his brothers most likely would bother him, for some reason they were intrigue with knowing the human that had managed to capture Belphegor’s heart. He really didn’t understand the whole fuss about it, he also wanted to make sure Asmodius did not attempt to seduce Angelo again, the first time he’d allowed the human to meet them the demon of lust immediately had proceeded to charm him up with the idea of sleeping with the human. 

The memorie left a bitter taste in him but also gave him a amused feeling as he’d taken the other by scooping him off his feet bridal style.

“what’s that look for?”Asked the human while staring at him after having dipped his feet on the water, he was a bit hesitant despite not wanting to show it to his partner. 

“Oh nothing Omawarisan.” Belphegor said while graving him by the arm and pulling him onto the body of water even further.

“hey!” 

“Relax it’s just us here.” The demon assured cutting off his protest while placing a kiss upon his lips as he held him by the waist. Angelo returned the kiss parting for air minutes later, resting his forehead on the others with his own a smile forming on his face.

“Grazie il mio mischievoso demone.” Were Angelo’s soft words. They swam for a bit longer before leaving.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo wishes to brush Belphegor's hair, will the demon allow it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucca means cow in italian.  
> Word count for this chapter was 496

I stared at my phone unsure of texting Belphegor. His hair always felt so soft the few times I’d manage to run my hands through them, however I wanted to brush it but didn’t think the blue hair demon would let me.

Still sitting on the sofa of my flat I just wrote him not caring if the mischievous man decided to tease me:

_Omawarisan_

_Hey was wondering, will you let me brush you’re hair?_

_Sent at 12:00_

_Mucca_

. _Hmm? Is touching it not enough, if you’re that eager I’ll let you so long as we play a game. Lol, just kidding love. I don’t mind however Can’t go to the human world at the moment. Lucifer is watching like a hock, doubt I’ll be able to sneak off to you’re arms._

_Sent at 12:16_

My face became as bright red as a tomato, of course he would tease but his implications didn’t escape my mind wondering into naughty thoughts. I did raise a brow in concern, curiousity got the better of me and so I wrote to him again:

_Omawarisan_

_What did you do this time?_

_Sent at 12:38_

_Mucca_

_Well, I snuck out on our date the last time with out telling him. And I kinda ruined his day, or so he says but all I did was walk into his room to ask for a bit of money. Waisted what you gave me on new pillows. **Their so soft! You’ve got to try them with me!**_

_Sent at 12:40_

Laughing I shake my head at his antics, I didn’t mind him buying pillows after all I’d given him the money cause I wanted, honestly in my eyes he’d payed me back with certain activities in the bedroom. My cheeks turn red again just thinking about it.

Thinking I wouldn’t be able to play with his hair, I was about to take a nap when I hear my phone go off with another text, how the hell they had service in hell I had no idea.

_Mucca_

_On my way, tricked Mamon into distracting Lucy._

_Sent at 13:05_

I blink unable to response and before I know it, the door opens to reveal a blue hair man entering the apartment. I had given him a key months ago, when I thought he was a human like me, so he wouldn’t be locked out if his brothers decided not to let him after him returning home to late.

“Hello _Omawarisan_ , I’ve missed you.” He says with a smile that makes me blush slightly. Walking towards me he gives me a kiss on the cheek. “So what’s this about you wanting to brush my hair?” Belphegor ask making me look elswere but at him.

Instead of brushing it with a hair brush or hair come like I wanted, he dragged me to the sofa sat on my lap and placed one of my hands upon his hair. “Brush away then.” I hear him say in amusement.-


	3. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go costume shopping, Belphegor makes a few inuendos towards Angelo infront of a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word this time was 499

Angelo and I walked hand in hand looking at different stores for costumes. Halloween would be here soon, although the brunette had never celebrated the holiday Lucifer insisted on trowing a party in the develdom. Of course we would required to get costumes, I didn’t really care what I was dressed as but as soon as I informed the human, they wanted both of us to dress up for the event.

We entered a small shop, upon seeing the costumes I smirk taking one that appears to be one of a angel. “ _Omawarisan_ I found the perfect one for you.” I say with a sing song to the tone of my voice. In turn he frowns when seeing the costume.

“Are you sure of that?I mean wont it be bad, I don’t think bright colors would be that good in hell….I mean the develdom.”He said catching himself, it was adorable how he refered to the develdom.

“I don’t care, so long as I’m with you nothing else matters.” I tell him finding it cute how flustered he becomes as he tries to hide it.

“Fine, but if Lucifer has a problem, I’m freezing you Belphegor.” Angelo says grabbing the costume from my hands, heading off to a changing room to try it out.

I chuckled, it was so easy to let him believe that his magic was somehow strong enough to stop a demon as myself. I followed him towards the changing room, a slight blush spreads across my cheeks at seeing him wearing a pair of white wings on his back, a halo atop is head as well as a white dress that he seemed to be frowning about. There was a mirror in the small changing area, wich he seemed to be checking the status of the look of the attire on his body.

_I knew it would look great on him, who knows I could always have him roleplay in the bedroom with a few mirrors, yes I’m sure he’d look beautiful._

“Belphy does it look ok?” He asks me breaking me out of my train of thought. I stare at him up and down loving how it hugged around him, noticing a blush still on his cheeks I couldn’t help but turn him around to face the mirror once more.

Placing a kiss on is neck I whisper. “Little angel will you let this devil devour you?” I see his cheeks darkened thanks to the mirror, chuckling at his reaction I decide to tease him some more. “What’s wrong, is being defile by a demon not to you’re liking?”

“Let’s just buy the damn costumes and leave!” Said the wizard shoving me away, complying I leave, heading to another area I find a pair of devil horns along with a tail and wings. Not wanting to stay out any longer, I meet up with Angelo again. He’s gone back to wearing his normal attire of causual clothing. After paying we head back to his apartment.


	4. Keep Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor wishes to spend some quality time with Angelo on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 499.
> 
> Quanto e carino da parte tua means how sweet of you in italian.

It was Angelo’s birthday, he wanted to get him something special but wasn’t sure on what. Sighing Belphegor lightly touched a necklace dangeling around his neck, it had been a present from the human the previous Christmas. Despite the jewelry being simple in it’s design of a red heart on a gold chain, Belphegor treasured it deeply after all he knew how much the brunette had put into picking it, not to mention the lovely blush that adorn his features along with his smile was enough to make the blue hair man very happy.

  


While passing by various shops a stuff animal caught his attention on the window of a shop. _He does like collecting these sort of things. Even though he tried convincing me they belong to one of his closest friend._ While thinking he entered staring at the several options once making his way to the area filled with the toys. Belphegor spotted one of a rabbit and one of a cow. Picking both up he stared at them waying his options, knowing the brunette would go crazy for either one while saying how cute they are. The demon decided on the rabbit leaving the cow for another time.

  


After getting it he returned to the develdom, once in his room he wrapped the gift in some pretty wrapping paper. A knock was heard, with a smile he called. “Come in.”

  


Angelo walked inside wearing casual clothes, he had a coat that Belphegor saw him with almost every day say for when he wore his cop uniform. “You’re back, Beel was nice but you’re other brothers are weird.” He stated causing the other to chuckle.

  


He’d convinced the brunette for them to spend the day in the develdom but since Belphegor wanted to surprise him, he’d left him with his siblings before disappearing for the day. He had baked him a cake but hid it so that Beelzabub wouldn’t eat it. Giving the box that ad the cake first, the human tilted his head while taking it.

  


“What’s this?” Angelo ask opening it only to see a chocolate cake.

  


“Happy birthday love.” Were Belphegor’s words making Angelo tear up in happiness and surprise.

  


“You baked me a cake? _Quanto e carino da parte tua.”_ Said the brunette blushing bright red. When another box was placed in front of him he stared at it in curiousity, it looked very neat in decoration. “Wonder what else you got me, no way! It’s a bunny! Thanks, I’ll make sure to take extra care of it.” He was overjoy at the toy after taking it out of it’s box he hugged it to his chest while Belphegor watched in amusement. It warmed his heart to see the other so happy.

  


Deciding to tease him a bit the demon leaned towards him, whispering into his ear after giving it a lick. “If you like we could also play with each other _Omawarisan._ ” This made Angelo blush brighter as he pushed him.

  



	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cupple cuddles under blankets with hot drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count for this chapter was 400.
> 
> Quale means what in italian.

When I got home I wasn’t expecting to see Belphegor waiting for me, two mugs of chocolate in hand blankets around him on my bed. _“Quale?”_ I asked him blinking in confusion. Today’s work had been very boring and cold, all I had done was paper work. The weather was uneasily colder than usual, so I was looking forward to a nice hot bath not what I was staring at.

“Welcome home _Omawarisan_ , I knew you would be freezing today despite you’re abilities so I’ve come to warm you up.” The blue air man said with a smirk on his face. It wasn’t that I was actually freezing cold, it was more that I wanted to relax.

With a sigh I ask. “Is this gonna be a daily thing now?”

“Hmm who really knows. I do love sneaking around and catching you when you least expect it.” I rolled my eyes at his response knowing Belphegor was only doing things to tease me. I didn’t really mind it and the damn demon was fully aware of this fact. Sitting on the bed I took one of the mugs, taking a sip my eyes widen. “Since when do you know ow to make hot chocolate this good?” My tone of voice came out louder than I intended.

He smiled sweetly at me as he answered. “I’ve been practicing in making a lot of things my dear Angelo.”Belphegor cupped my chin with one of his hands, while draping the blankets over the both of us. “As well as Asmodius gave me a few tips.”

At the mention of one of his brothers I raised a brow. “Asmo gave you advice and you’ll listening to it?” I asked completely taken aback that he would listen to them, then again I ad been learning that Belphegor would go to extreme lengths for my sake. Heart skipping a beat I placed my hand upon his wrist giving him a smile a blush lightly spreading on his cheeks.

Satisfied with seeing him flustered I inch closer to him while drinking more of the vebrage.

However I celebrated my waist.victory to soon, He planted a kiss on my neck making me blush as a small noise left me.

“Belphy! You damn pervert, lets just cuddle for today.” I said with a glare. But Belphegor looked at me with a grin as he snaked a arm around my


	6. Vinegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphy gets beer, but Angelo is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count was 372.

That night I decided to get the human to loosen up by getting him a few beers. However when I arrived to his apartment, he gave me a duvious stare after noticing the pack on one of my hands.

“Why did you bring alcohol?” Angelo asked while frowning.

“Are you unsatisfied my love?” I asked raising a brow as I place the bottles on the kitchen counter. I then headed towards the sofa. He followed but I could tell he was not pleased with me, placing my hand under his chin making him look at me. “What’s wrong, are you that upset?”

“No…. I’m just not a drinker of such things. The first time I had a alcohol vebrage was on my 20th birthday, I didn’t really like the taste.” After his explanation I stared at him with a look of disbelief.

“Wait so you don’t drink?”

“Nope.”

_Well there goes my plans to loosen him a bit to then have some fun._ I think while sighing but he raises a brow then speaks.

“Were you planning something dirty? Cause if you we’re I do not require being intoxicated to keep up with you!” He exclaims making me chuckle at how adorable he can be.

“Wow _Omawarisan_ I had no idea you had a lot of vinegar left in you.” A smirk spread onto my lips as I spoke. At first he tilted his head to the side, then a look of shock cross his face.

“Hey! I’m not that old!” Angelo cried out as I leaned towards him planting a kiss on him while licking his neck before leaving a pretty dark bruise on his neck. Truth be told I loved leaving love marks on the human, it was a clear way to indicate he was mine. The lovely shade of red adorning his now redden cheeks was pleasant as a small noise left him.

“But Angelo I never said you were old. All I meant was that you were feisty and full of energy, just like a puppy.” My words made him cover his face with his hands. Most likely to hide his embarrassment. Taking one of his hands in mine I began planting a lot of kisses on it.


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo accidentely finds himself with a potion that turns them both into animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 351

Belphegor’s eyes narrowed with suspicion when seeing the bottle in Angelo’s hand. The male seemed to be making tea as he added the contents of the liquid to it. “What’s that?”

He looks at him in confusion as he answers. “Oh this? Beel gave it to me, said it would be good for tea.” But the demon kept staring at it with worry.

_ Ugh I bet Beel got it from Luke. Did they forget what happened last time? _ Belphegor thought while the human began to drink his tea. 

“Do you want some?” He asked, the other declined making him frown. It was odd for Belphegor to refuse anything he made, seeing the brunette clearly upset the demon sigh.

“On second thought tea sounds nice.”

“I’ll poure some for you!” Angelo said taking out another mug for the blue hair man who was regretting everything at the moment.

_ This will be either fun if he gets affected this time. Or he’ll want to pet me wich doesn’t sound bad.  _

“Here you go.” Angelo said before giving him the mug, the other drank it making a pleased sound. To im anytime Angelo made him something it always tasted delicious. After a few minutes the brunettes eyes widen when seeing a pair of fox ears on Belphegor’s head.

“What the hell? Why are you a fox? Wait that bottle…. Oh no.” The brunette whined but the blue hair male seemed amused instead of annoyed. “What?”

Instead of answering his question he simply walked off out the house, this caused Angelo further confusion. When the other returned it was with a flower in hand. He placed it on the humans hair, kissing his cheek. 

“It looks lovely on you, my little bunny.” This statement made the other to blush bright red as he then noticed the rabbit ears on himself. Unable to help Belphegor took a photo of him.

“Don’t take pictures Belphy!” Angelo said pouting as well embarrassed.

“But  _ Omawarisan  _ I want to capture the moment.” Said Belphegor as he then hugged the other from behind. He then led him to the bedroom for some fun.


	8. Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor and Angelo argue about privacy and discuss the idea of building a fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 499

I stared at Belphegor’s room, thinking of a way of building a fence or something to prevent others from coming inside. I found myself in the develdome as the blue hair demon had been asked by Lucefer to come and spend the holidays with them, however I belive it was more due to Diavolo wanting to have more of the human holidays and since Belphegor spend most of his time in the human realm because of me, obviously I tag along with him not wanting to be alone.

“ _Omawarisan_ why are you staring at the door for? Come in already.” Said the blue hair demon who suddenly appeared next to me, shaking my head to stop myself from getting lost in thoughts again.

“Not yet, thinking of a good way of building a fence in front of you’re door.” I tell him not noticing how he gives me a questionable gaze.

“A fence? Why the hell would you need to build one in front of my room?” He has the nerve to ask, I glare at him knowing the other knew why I was concedering such thing in the first place.

“Stop playing dumb, you know damn well why we need one! I’m tired of others barging in and dragging me away from you. I like you’re brothers somewhat, however I don’t like it when they feel like dragging me all over the place plus sometimes I find them sleeping with us!” I complained raising my voice slightly in order to convey my frustration, in return he kept staring at me as I were crazy or something. “Belphegor I’m being serious.” I add after another moment only for him to smirk at me.

“Why didn’t you say so, if you’d ask I would gladly put a spell so they can’t come in. But what’s the matter with Beel sleeping with us, it’s just something he does.” Belphegor says and I can’t help but groan at how noncholant he is about the issue.

“Belphy I love you but I want to be able to endulge in adult activities with you, with out having to worry about others coming in with out knocking.” I explained while scowling at him, I knew twins share things but at this point I had no idea why Beel sometimes slept in Belphego’s room or why the other didn’t stop him.

“Why Angelo how bold of you, do you wish for me to devour you that much?” As he says this my scowl deepens, in turn he begins to laugh as he shakes his head in amusement. “Relax _Omawarisan_ I was only joking but if you are that displeased with them then I can arrange something.”

A smile spreads across my face however my cheeks still held a hint of red to them. “Good but for the record, I don’t wish for you to devour me, the reason I wish for privacy is because I want to devour you sometimes as well.” I mumbled cheeks darkening.


	9. Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor and Angelo argue about privacy and discuss the idea of building a fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 499

I stared at Belphegor’s room, thinking of a way of building a fence or something to prevent others from coming inside. I found myself in the develdome as the blue hair demon had been asked by Lucefer to come and spend the holidays with them, however I belive it was more due to Diavolo wanting to have more of the human holidays and since Belphegor spend most of his time in the human realm because of me, obviously I tag along with him not wanting to be alone.

“Omawarisan why are you staring at the door for? Come in already.” Said the blue hair demon who suddenly appeared next to me, shaking my head to stop myself from getting lost in thoughts again.

“Not yet, thinking of a good way of building a fence in front of you’re door.” I tell him not noticing how he gives me a questionable gaze.

“A fence? Why the hell would you need to build one in front of my room?” He has the nerve to ask, I glare at him knowing the other knew why I was concedering such thing in the first place.

“Stop playing dumb, you know damn well why we need one! I’m tired of others barging in and dragging me away from you. I like you’re brothers somewhat, however I don’t like it when they feel like dragging me all over the place plus sometimes I find them sleeping with us!” I complained raising my voice slightly in order to convey my frustration, in return he kept staring at me as I were crazy or something. “Belphegor I’m being serious.” I add after another moment only for him to smirk at me.

“Why didn’t you say so, if you’d ask I would gladly put a spell so they can’t come in. But what’s the matter with Beel sleeping with us, it’s just something he does.” Belphegor says and I can’t help but groan at how noncholant he is about the issue.

“Belphy I love you but I want to be able to endulge in adult activities with you, with out having to worry about others coming in with out knocking.” I explained while scowling at him, I knew twins share things but at this point I had no idea why Beel sometimes slept in Belphego’s room or why the other didn’t stop him.

“Why Angelo how bold of you, do you wish for me to devour you that much?” As he says this my scowl deepens, in turn he begins to laugh as he shakes his head in amusement. “Relax Omawarisan I was only joking but if you are that displeased with them then I can arrange something.”

A smile spreads across my face however my cheeks still held a hint of red to them. “Good but for the record, I don’t wish for you to devour me, the reason I wish for privacy is because I want to devour you sometimes as well.” I mumbled cheeks darkening.


End file.
